Decepticon Shopping Trip
by Little-Pandemonium
Summary: Boredom has struck the Decepticons so Thunderblast suggests they should go on a lovely shopping trip to a human supermarket! What could go wrong? Cybertron/Animated-verse. ((Finally, after a long hiatus I am back! First story for ages so I may be a little rusty. ))


Starscream was walking through the Decepticon base, sulking as he had just taken a beating off Megatron for failing his last mission. He grumbled a little bit as he entered the command centre and made his way over to one of the chairs, plonking himself down on it. The seeker looked up to see the other Decepticons chatting amongst themselves. Ransack and Crumplezone were sitting on the sofa, playing video games together with Thunderblast observing them, looking bored out of her mind.

Thundercracker was talking to Skywarp about some human TV show he'd been watching lately and was giving his younger trinemate a lesson on road safety (although they didn't use roads as they were both planes, but Thundercracker didn't realise this.) Lugnut and Blackarachnia were trying to cope with Blitzwing teaching them both how to sing. The femme hissed at the triple changer and whacked his servo whilst Lugnut cursed and covered his audio receptors.

Starcream folded his arms, annoyed. "Fools." he muttered under his breath. Thunderblast noticed the seeker and walked over to him. "Hey 'Screamer. Where ya been all morning?" she asked innocently, sitting on the arm of the chair. Starscream grumpily stared at her before trying to shove her off.

"It's none of your business." He mumbled, beginning to sulk again. The seeker didn't really want to be thinking about being shouted at by the Decepticon leader right now. Thankfully, the femme seemed to understand and changed the subject. "Well.. we haven't really been doing much, as you can probably see." Her gaze shifted towards the others to see an annoyed Ransack hitting his best friend for beating him on a racing game. She looked back at Starscream and smiled cheekily. "We need.. a Decepticon family day out!"

Starscream's stoic expression didn't change throughout her whole sentence. He blinked and stared at the yellow and purple femme right in the optics. "You're not serious..?"

"Of course I'm serious, dummy! Why wouldn't I be? Come on, 'Screamer, you know you want to! We could all go shopping! Oh eek! Shopping in a human mall! It'll be amazing! We could totally terrorize the little pipsqueaks!" Thunderblast squealed happily and gained the attention of the rest of the Decepticons.

"What's wrong with her?" Crumplezone asked as he tried to ignore punches aimed at him by his little motorcycle friend, still peeved at losing his game. The young femme span around to face them all. "Nothing's wrong you dolt! I've just had a great idea, that's all!" she smiled.

Thundercracker looked at her confused. "What idea? Does it involve watching that little box humans watch? 'Cus that's like, so uber cool!"

Everyone in the room glanced at the grey and orange seeker with blank expressions on their faces. "Uber cool?"

The seeker nodded his head. "Yup, I've been learning all sorts of Earth terminology whilst we've been here. Ain't I cool?" he grinned, proud of himself.

"Uh... no."

His grin soon turned upside down and he began to pout. Everyone turned their attention back to Thunderblast.

"Now, as I was saying. I think we should all have a big shopping trip! We'll go to a human mall and shop! We can even threaten the humans if we want to! What do you say?"

"I say that it's a stupid idea. Why would we want to go to a human shopping centre? Nothing's going to be our size, idiot!" Blackarachnia scowled at the younger femme.

Thunderblast was slightly taken aback. "Well then we'll just have to go for the kicks!"

Ransack smirked. "Picking on the humans? Sounds good to me! Right Crumplezone?" Crumplezone nodded his head in agreement and as did Blitzwing who was still sporting his random face.

"I zhink zhat we should go shopping! It'll be so great!" he giggled, picking up Thunderblast and twirling her around happily.

"B-But what would Megatron say about this..? Would he let us go?" Skywarp pitched in nervously, thinking about their scary leader. Thunderblast laughed. "Oh don't worry about that. I'll persuade him! After all, you know that he has a soft spot for me because I'm cute!"

As if on que, Megatron strolled into the room, flanked by Sideways, Shockwave and Soundwave. He walked over to where the group were currently standing and held his servos behind his back.

"Decepticons, I would like to-"

"BOSS MAN! THUNDERBLAST HAS A PLAN!" Ransack covered his mouth after his little outburst and was now trembling due to the deathly glare the silver mech was now giving him for interrupting.

"A plan? What plan? Is it something to do with the Autobots?" Sideways chipped in, trying to add his two cents to the conversation. Soundwave nudged him to shut him up.

Thunderblast stood up boldly, ready to explain herself. "It's nothing important, but I was thinking of a little.. family day out.. to a human mall.. to shop and scare humans.. B-But hey, if you don't like it we can stay here and.. do nothing." she sweatdropped a bit and glanced up at their leader. Megatron looked as if he was pondering what she was saying and didn't speak for a few moments. After a while, he did speak. "Fine."

"W-What, you mean it?" she gasped, the others equally surprised as she was. The silver mech nodded his helm.

Soundwave also nodded his helm. "We've needed a break from battling Autobots for a while now so Lord Megatron is allowing us all to have a little bit of down time. I can leave Laserbeak here to guard the base, along with the other mini-cons. I'm pretty sure the Autobots aren't really thinking about attacking us."

"Well, they'll probably come to us when they find out we're at the mall." Sideways chucked.

The others nodded in agreement. Starscream stood up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and cause a disturbance at the mall."

"Right!" The others transformed and began making their way out of the base.

"Let's go shopping!"


End file.
